A Malfoy Family Christmas
by AvalonArcher
Summary: Hermione was panicing... again. Why on earth did they decide that Christmas would be the best time for the in-laws to meet? Not only that but the Grangers will also be meeting their granddaughter Lyra for the first time. K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps, sorry I have not posted anything in a long time but life happens. **

**As I had said before this is fanfiction please know that I do not own the Harry Potter universe. **

**Second as I have also stated before please keep all comments PG-rated, that is so say no foul language, please. Thank you.**

**(Second chapter will be out soon.)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

One hour, twenty-six minutes and thirty-three seconds. I was panicking, _why on earth did we decide Christmas would be a good time for the in-laws to meet_. I thought to myself smoothing the scarlet red velvet of my dress robes, my personal favorite ones with the gold trimming. I picked up little baby Lyra from the floor. Already she was a year old and trying to escape from the confines of the nursery. My two-year-old son Scorpius had already started causing mischief around the manor.

It was hard to believe that a little more that a year ago Draco and I decided to see his parents for the first time since the war. It had been quite an interesting event but one that turned out rather okay.

_"Draco I don't think I can do this." Hermione had said to him, her thoughts lingering on the last time she had been at the manor and the horrible things that had happened. _

_"Hermione you know I would never let anything happen to you, you are the love of my life, my wife and the mother of my child. Knowing that you can be sure my mother will not hate you." He had said._

_"And what of your father." She half whimpered._

_"Like I said you will have my mothers support and father won't dare cross her."_

_"Alright." Was all she had said in reply. They walked up the drive, the warm summer air blew softly against their faces, Hermione held her six month old son tight to her chest. Wrapped in blankets it was almost impossible to see him in the mass of Hermione's cloak._

_"Ready?" Draco asked one hand on her shoulder._

_"Ready." Hermione answered smiling at him a real genuine smile. Draco knocked with the large brass knocker and took a step back. For a moment nothing happened, then a shuffling of footsteps was heard before the door was opened, by Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. _

_"Yes who is it…" Mr. Malfoy said his voice growing quieter when he saw his son. Mrs. Malfoy covered her mouth with her hands staring at Draco._

_"Father, Mother." Draco addressed respectfully._

_"Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. "Is it really you?"_

_"I'm home mother." He said and the next moment Mrs. Malfoy flung herself on him her chest heaving with sobs. _

_"I-I wa-was so-o w-worried about y-you." She cried. "My baby boy."_

_"Mother I am fine, more then fine I am wonderful, a lot of amazing things have happened and that is why I am here, I want you to be a part of that." He spoke softly but loud enough for his father to hear._

_"What do you mean?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, that was when she saw me. "You don't mean, oh my goodness."_

_"Yes, Mother Father." He took my free hand into one of his, his other gently caressing my back. "I would like to introduce my wife, Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy." He spoke calmly and Mrs. Malfoy looked like she was going to faint._

_"Do you mean to tell me that my only son has married a Mud-blood!" Mr. Malfoy shouted, I cringed back holding the baby tighter to my chest._

_"Lucius." Mrs. Malfoy scolded. "I will not have you using that filthy word in this house, in front of my son and in front of my daughter-in-law." She said firmly when she did a warm feeling rushed though me. She looked at me and smiled. "My dear I apologize, but…" She looked from her to her son and back again. "While I never would have expected this I am so incredibly happy for the both of you really I am."_

_"Happy!?" Mr. Malfoy shouted again. "Narcissa our son has…" but before he could finish his sentence little Scorpius had started crying. Mrs. Malfoy looked even more surprised that before._

_"Is that? Is it really?" She looked at Draco with so much love and affection that I felt as if I were intruding on something rather important. _

_"Yes." Draco answered softly. Mr. Malfoy had gone completely silent staring at the bundle in my arms. Mr. Malfoy looked too, a few silent tears that I assumed were from joy cascaded down her face. I moved the blankets around until Scorpius's face was completely visible to the both of them._

_"Oh, my goodness. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." She said in almost a whisper. I smiled at that._

_"His name is Scorpius Lucius Malfoy." I told her and a smile spread across her face. Mr. Malfoy was still stunned._

_"The name was actually Hermione's idea." Draco said smiling too. "All of it."_

_"Would you like to hold him?" I asked Mrs. Malfoy who only nodded not taking her eyes off of her grandson. I slid the bundle into her arms and she accommodated._

_"I am a grandmother." She said quietly. "Come inside what are we even still doing out here?" We followed them into the Manor and Mr. Malfoy shut the door behind us. _

_"Lucius come look." She said. He did and looked down at the child she was bouncing up and down in her arms. I could see little Scorpius open his eyes and Mrs. Malfoy gasped. "Oh Lucius he has your eyes." She said, and I could swear that Mr. Malfoy's mouth twitched onto the smallest smile._

Now it would be the other way around, Mum and Dad would be meeting Lyra for the very first time as well as the Malfoys. I had dressed Lyra in a pale blue dress, little white knit stockings and the smallest pair of silver Mary Janes on head forehead connected to a white stretchy headband was a huge blue bow almost the size of her whole head. I kissed her on the head and she smiled, her large baby cheeks rose and she laughed. The kind of laugh that made me forget whatever I was stressing about.

"You almost ready?" Draco asked walking into the nursery. His dark green dress robes were lined with silver and reminded me of the days we were back in school and these colors were the ones that kept us apart. Now they were simply both colors that represented both of our favorite times of the year.

"I am, I just can't sit and wait down stairs." I confessed.

"It will be fine." He told me her took a few steps closer and wrapped his arms around my waist; little Lyra was sandwiched in between.

"Did you get Scorpius ready?" I asked.

"Of course I did 'Mione. I am the boy's father I am capable of doing all the things that job requires including getting him dressed."

"The green one?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes 'Mione the green one, hair combed, teeth clean and everything else."

"Okay." I said softly. "Lets go down stairs." I said.

"Great you know Mother is really exited about all of this." He said as we exited the Nursery.

"Really?" I asked humoring him.

"She has been in the kitchen all day, then again I get her excitement and stress confused, either way she ends up cooking." Despite the house elves (that were now paid) that cleaned and usually cooked, Narcissa had insisted upon cooking today, a hobby that she rather enjoyed. She had showed me a few meals and I had done mediocre at best, cooking was something I never had a knack for.

When we had reached the main living area I could see Scorpius in his bright Christmas green suit on the sofa looking at the pictures of a Christmas book. Mr. Malfoy, wearing a dark blue dress robes was pacing by the fireplace. And Mrs. Malfoy who looked as if she had just come from the kitchen was wearing beautiful robes of a deep eggplant purple. Her blond hair was piled on her head. She was adjusting one of the thousands of ornaments on the Christmas tree that toward to the high ceiling.

Just then a knock was heard from the fount door.

_They're here._ I thought half exited and half nervous. Draco gave me an encouraging smile and I reached for his hand, he took it and together we went to answer the door.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay new chapter... please enjoy and review. It is a little short but I will have a new one up soon :) _**

* * *

_They are here! _I thought looking at Draco who smiled encouragingly. I handed him the baby and went to answer the door. As I got closer I could here my Mum and Dad's voices talking about the manor.

"It's so big." My mum said.

"The architecture looks amazing." My dad replied. I took one intake of breath before opening the door. There were my parents, my Mum Jean was wearing a red a white Christmas sweater and black dressy pants her brown hair pulled into a pony tail on the back of her head. My dad was in a similar sweater only his was a vest and dark green instead of red with tan trousers.

"Hermione!" The both exclaimed hugging me. I hugged them back inhaling the familiar scent of spearmint that always surrounded them, whether it was gum or toothpaste.

"I've missed you so much." I told them, ever since restoring there memories in Australia they have kept the home they bought there and now use it for vacations, and we have tried to keep in close touch.

"We have missed you too 'Mione, now…" My mum said placing her hands on my shoulders her face very business like. "Don't you have a grandchild to introduce me too?" She asked and I nodded. I reached for one of there suitcases and brought it inside my parents following.

"Just leave them here." I told them. "The house elves will take them to your room." My parents seemed a little confused but they went along with it taking an armload of brightly colored bags and packages into their arms.

"You didn't expect us to come here without the Christmas gifts now did you?" Asked my dad when he saw the look on my face. I only shook my head.

I lead them into the sitting room where everyone else was waiting. Lucius had stopped pacing and was sitting in an armchair Scorpius in his lap reading him a book. They looked up when they saw us.

"So first off Mum, Dad meet Lucius and Narssisa Draco's parents." I introduced. They exchanged warm greetings, Lucius seemed a bit uncomfortable but after living here for a whole year and a half he was getting more and more used to muggle-borns, so muggles themselves shouldn't be that far off. Dad looked down at Scorpius who stood up as tall as he could.

"Scorpius." I said. "This is Grandpa, my daddy." I told him. "And this…" I pulled my mother over. "Is my mummy, your Grandma." Narcissa looked fondly at my mother who cooed at my son. Lucius and Narcissa to the children were Grandfather and Grandmother, a bit more formal which suited them.

"My dear he has grown so much." My mother explained. "But now where is my son-in-law?" She asked.

"Over here." Draco answered from the corner. He was bouncing little Lyra up and down in a swaying motion.

"My goodness is that little baby Lyra?" My mother asked. I nodded.

"Hermione she is lovely." My father said looking at her. He had already placed the presents under the tree and he handed a separate package to Narcissa.

"Thank you for taking such wonderful care of Hermione and thank you for allowing us to join you during the holidays." He said, Narcissa took the package and smiled.

"It was no trouble at all." She replied. "I had been wanting to meet you for quite some time now, Hermione has spoken very highly of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy as I am sure that…"

"Mr. Granger I insist you call me Narcissia, now that there are two Mrs. Malfoys things might get a little confusing." She laughed.

"Then I insist you call me Wendall." He said and Narcissa smiled.

"Well then why don't you all get settled I am sure we will have plenty of time to get to know each other." She said. "I am sure you both are exhausted after your trip, so how about we give you some time to settle in and dinner will be served in an hour."

"That sounds wonderful." My father replied. "Jean how about you?" He asked but my mother was now holding baby Lyra in her arms crooning her, humming a song she used to hum to me.

"I swear that child is part Veela." Lucius muttered and Narcissa laughed. I had told Dad about Veela before and he too smiled.

"Just let me know when the boys start coming because I've got a nice shotgun that I never got to pull out in front of any of Hermione's boyfriends."

"Don't worry dad, Draco has already started worrying about that I don't think I can handle you too." I told him.

"Well if she is part Veela you can blame his side of the family." Narcissa said pointing to her husband.

"And if any of the children start to change the color of there hair color or eyes we can blame your side of the family." He retaliated.

"Mr. Granger would you like any help with getting settled?" Draco asked.

"No, no that's fine. Jean do you want to freshen up before dinner?" Dad asked.

"I do… I just can't put her down." Mum said still bouncing the baby.

"She will still be here when you come back." I told her and she smiled.

"Your right." She walked over and handed the baby to Narcissa. "Hermione I still cannot believe you are a mother… of two children no less! It seems like it was only yesterday that would were going off to Hogwarts. Pretty soon that will be them."

"Mum I really can't think about that right now, it seems like that is so far away right now." I told her as we walked up the grand staircase. They were both looking around at the family portraits and emblems that lined the walls. When we finally reached the guest room they would be staying in the house elves had already brought up their suitcases and unpacked them into the chest of drawers and the closet.

They both gasped when they saw the room, a large four-poster bead with dark blue hangings dominated much of the space. A fireplace against the far wall was already lit. Two leather chairs next to it had a small table in the middle of them supporting a small pile of books for the manor library I had thought would interest them.

"Hermione this room is beautiful." My Mum explained.

"I'm glad you like it, like I said I am really happy you are here. I will let you get settled." I told them.

"Hermione?" My dad asked and I looked up at him.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"We are so happy to see you." He said simply.

"I am glad to see you too." Answered back, feeling the stress from the past week lift off my shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys new chapter yay... this is really sort of a filler but i thought i would switch it up and have it from Draco's point of view. if you have any idea's for the big Malfoy christmas party please let me know in the review section. Speaking of review please do so :) The next chapter might take a while so in the mean time enjoy.**

**p.s. I do not own the harry potter series.**

* * *

POV Draco

"I must say father I am impressed." I told him as I put aside the picture book I had just read to Scorpius who was now dosing off on my lap.

"I've told you Draco and you too Narcissa." He added looking at his wife. "I am trying, I am trying to look past the fact that they are muggles I really am. Just know that Son, I am doing this for you and for your wife and for my grandchildren. I don't want them to grow up the way I raised you."

"Despite that, you've seemed to really have become quite the adult and father no less, I still can't believe that." My mother said sitting down on one of the plush armchairs holding Lyra. "You had better cherish this time Draco, pretty some you will be sending Scorpius and Lyra off to Hogwarts."

"That is pretty hard to believe." I told her looking down at the blond curls, round cheeks, small nose. I really was hard to believe that the child in my lap would be going to the same school I did, and considering who his mother was he would be quite the trouble maker. It was even harder to imagine little Lyra there too.

"That is what I said." My mother agreed.

"Draco could you come over and help me?" Hermione asked from the doorway. I looked around and saw her arms laden with boxes. Father came over and scooped Scorpius off my lap and onto his allowing me to get up. I took two of the large four boxes allowing me to see Hermione's face.

"What are these?" I asked looking at them. The Grangers had already put their gifts under the tree.

"All of my old baby things they thought we could use for Lyra." She said, I swear I could hear my mother laughing softly. "The are coming in a minute… honestly even I don't remember what is in here." We set the boxes in front of the couch and waited. A moment later the Grangers entered the room and sat down next to us. After a nod from Hermione's mother she opened up the first box to find a pile of tiny folded dresses and such. Hermione picked up the one on the top and unfolded it.

It was a cute tiny red and green plaid Christmas infant dress, the sleeves were puffed and the neck had a little peter pan collar (as Hermione called them).

"Jean that is adorable." Mother enthused.

"Thank you Narcissa. Hermione wore it her first Christmas." Jean replied. I sighed in relief; I could really tell that our mothers were going to get along just fine. Hermione set the dress down and pushed the box aside. We would have to go through all the clothes later, there were far to many to look through now.

The second box was the same filled with clothes, tiny jumpers, dresses and stockings that looked like they would fit a doll. Like before she pushed aside the box and opened up the third. This one was filled with stuffed animals. They were all larger then Lyra, I recognized a few of them as little muggle children's story book characters, Winnie the Pooh. I think the title of the book was. Hermione picked up the yellow stuffed bear and her eyes did tear up a little.

"You okay?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Oh I am fine, it's just that when I was little I always pretended that pooh was my baby and I would carry him everywhere I went until I was six. Now I actually have a baby and she will be able to create the same memories with him."

"And that is what makes him so special." I told her. I looked up and saw Wendell nod in approval. The third smallest box was filled with a set of hardcover children's version stories, I saw a few that I recognized such as Robin hood, King Arthur, Oliver Twist and a bunch of other classics, all of the bindings in bright colors. They were perfect.

"Oh thank you mum, dad." She said hugging each in turn.

"It was no trouble dear and we knew that you would want them." Her dad said.

The hand on the clock struck 5 o'clock and my mother stood up.

"Is everyone ready for dinner?" She asked. The Granger nodded as did my father. We followed her into the dining room and sat down at one side of the long table that would be filled with guests tomorrow night. It was already laden with food, so after my mother offered for Wendell to say the blessing and he obliged we dug in.

One thing most people don't know about me mother, she is quite the chef. Especially when she is stressed out (to her it was like therapy), however now taking with Hermione's parents she looked nothing like she did earlier today. But now looking at our parents, Hermione squeezing my hand under the table I knew that it had been for no reason.


End file.
